


cherry red drippin'

by GrandioseNarcissism



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hyung Kink, Incest, M/M, Popsicles, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandioseNarcissism/pseuds/GrandioseNarcissism
Summary: "Quiet," he whispered. It's hot - the air sticky from the humidity and rising temperature between the two of them. Dongu held a slowly dripping, bright red, cherry popsicle in a trembling hand while the other he bit into to keep himself from getting too loud.
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	cherry red drippin'

**Author's Note:**

> dont like it dont read simple as that

Dongmyeong dipped his hands down, sneaking them beneath the elastic band of Dongju's shorts. A little whine left the younger as his twin's hand cupped him through his briefs. "Quiet," he whispered. It was hot - the air sticky from the humidity and rising temperature between the two of them. Dongu held a slowly dripping, bright red, cherry popsicle in a trembling hand while the other he bit into to keep himself from getting too loud. The popsicle had already stained his plush lips and would easily mask the bites Myeong would leave on them later. 

He had Dongju pinned to the mirror of the little dressing room and was watching with a glint in his eye as his brother's lips turned up into a sad little pout. "What?" He whispered, fingernails dragging up the cotton fabric. "You need to change if you're going to go play in the ocean, right?" Dongju nodded. "Then let's get you in your trunks." 

With his trembling hands occupied, Dongju had to wiggle his hips and whine, "Help, Hyung." The name went right to Dongmyeong's gut. Fuck, he could listen to Dongju moan Hyung for hours and never grow tired of it. And it was always their word… Together… Alone… That was his name. He was the Hyung. "Please?" Dongmyeong planted a quick kiss to his twin's red lips and dropped down to his knees. 

"Of course, Ju," he praised. He was slow to unbutton the other's shorts, taking his time rubbing his hands up his thighs, slipping under the tight cotton of his underwear around his thighs. Once done though, he let them fall to Dongju's ankles. Dongju stepped out of his sandals and out of the shorts. Dongmyeong took them and folded them up neatly to make them easy to pack up. 

Their bag was behind him, and the lithe twin easily twisted at his hips and reached back for it. He pulled out Dongju's shorts, still waiting to be put on. Unlike Dongmyeong's clean change of clothes for after the beach. He tisked at his twin and teased, "You should've changed while we were at home."

"Didn't wanna," Dongju mumbled. 

Dongmyeong had a feeling he knew why, and it had something to do with the pout still on Dongju's face… Oh, and the cock straining against the front of his briefs. A small wet spot had stained the front of the cloth, and Dongmyeong flicked his eyes from Dongju's to that spot - back and forth eyeing the proof of his brother's perversion. "Why?" He asked still, knowing having to answer that question would get his brother fussing. 

And it did. Dongju stopped chewing on his palm to reach down and grind himself against the heel of it. He hissed, " _Hyung_ ," and Dongmyeong licked his lips. 

"Pervert," Dongmyeong whispered. "You like it when I take you apart where we can be caught, don't you baby?" Dongju nodded quickly. It was all Dongmyeong was going to get out of his twin, but it was enough for him. The flush of Dongju's cheeks and frustrated buck of his hips was reward enough. "Pervert," he repeated. A whine left the younger. 

Dongmyeong sat back up on his knees, Dongju's swim trunks discarded beside them. His mouth was on him quickly, pressing his lips to the wet fabric first. Teeth next. His lips pulled back into a smirk before he bit the fabric just below Dongju's shaft. He was careful to not bite his brother, though it wouldn't be out of character for him, just to watch Dongju quickly tense - waiting to see what Dongmyeong would do. But, this was not that. He pulled the fabric back and then released it, snapping back and hugging the strained curve of Dongju. The younger pushed his hips out, chasing Dongmyeong's mouth.

" _Hyung_ ," he whined again. Filthy. He pulled the band of his underwear down, easing the tension holding Dongju's cock. As the clothing came off, Dongmyeong wrapped his lips around the slicked head. Eyes flicked up to his twin and he pushed the briefs down to Dongju's ankles. Dongju was still holding his popsicle tight, the sticky liquids melting all down his hand and arm. His free hand reached down to brush Dongmyeong's dark blonde hair from his face. The blonde matched his tan and Dongju complimented it regularly. Dongmyeong thought red hair would look cooler.. Dongju would be able to see his cum better in it he thought, but Dongju hadn't gone for it yet. 

He rested his hands on Dongju's thighs and slowly bobbed his head down. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard on each pull back. From the corner of his eye Dongmyeong could see the popsicle coming closer. It looked like Dongju wanted to get both hands in his hair, but was conflicted with losing the sweet treat. With a soft pop, Dongmyeong pulled off and cleared his throat. He stuck his tongue out, eyed the popsicle, and then eyed his twin. He wanted it. 

Dongju was slow to agree, contemplating sharing what was left, despite it melting and making a mess of his hand. But he did, and placed it lightly on Dongmyeong's tongue. The older man wrapped his lips around it, and just as he'd been doing to Dongju's cock before, slowly sucked the cold, cold, treat off. The difference, he was making a mess. His tongue was still out as he bobbed. Drool, red and sticky from the popsicle slid down his chin, his neck, and to his chest. It was a show, and Dongju's cock twitched at the fun display. Before his jealousy bubbled forward at least. He gripped Dongmyeong by his bangs, effectively stopping the blow job the popsicle was geting, and jutted his bottom lip out. "Mine," He scolded. The popsicle and Dongmyeong's mouth...

A chuckle left Dongmyeong before he pulled off and slurped the tip of the fragile treat off. He closed his mouth, letting it melt over his tongue. Once gone he released one of Dongju's thighs to wrap around his brother's shaft. His grip was firm. Sure. "Yours?" He questioned. "So.. You'd like this better right?" Dongju nodded, before Dongmyeong wrapped his lips around him again. And had he thought about it, maybe he would've stopped Dongmyeong, but it was too late by then. 

Cold. Dongmyeong's lips, his tongue, pressed hard and writhing into the soft sensitive flesh of his cockhead, were so, so cold. And then hot. Dongmyeong tilted his head and rubbed his cock head into the heat inside his cheek. The squeal and moan that left Dongju he couldn't contain, and both froze after. Dongju slapped his hand over his mouth again and pinched his nose. It was cute seeing him trying to hold back the sounds, especially with the prospect of them being caught the whole reason why they were in this position. 

Dongmyeong didn't stop, and the sight of his brother's eyes rolling back spurred him further. Desperate to keep quiet, Dongju simply tried to hold his breath, thinking it'd be that easy. His cock pressing into the tight heat of Dongmyeong's throat proved otherwise. The base of his cock was cold, still pressed to the cold of Dongmyeong tongue, but his throat was hot. As Dongmyeong pushed slowly and swallowed him down, Dongju's popsicle slipped, falling from the stick down the front of his shirt and soaking into the white fabric. It set his nerves off, shocking him with the cold that randomly soaked through and clung to his hot sweaty skin. "M-M.. My-eongie-" Dongju cried, dropping the stick to grip Dongmyeong's hair with both hands. Close. 

Dongmyeong twisted his head in little circles. His bobbing stayed shallow. Cum. Cum, Dongju.

He did. A little keen and thrust of his hips, and Dongju was cumming down Dongmyeong's throat. 

Dongmyeong pulled back and waited for Dongju's cock to stop twitching on his tongue before releasing him. Brown eyes stared down at him, hazy and warm - he was happy and comfortable. Dongmyeong loved seeing that. Would do anything to get to see that. He stood, closed the space between them, and stole a kiss from his twin. Their tongues tangled messily, Dongmyeong's mouth tasting of cum and cherry. He left Dongju with a sharp bite and pull on his bottom lip. 

"Take your shirt off, and finish getting dressed, Ju." Whispered Dongmyeong, lips ghosting over Dongju's. 

"I love you." Dongju whispered back. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> also side note don't go posting on twit about nsfw twincest content with both the boys names uncensored when we know at least dongju searches his name. thx


End file.
